


Greedy Thing

by Doxx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Canes, Gen, M/M, Masochism, Non-Sexual, Other, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Mammon, one of the demon lords of hell, had captured the heart of the exchange program human. Yet, being the avatar of greed, he wanted, *needed* more....Lucifer is a cannon sadistic, and Mammon a cannon masochist, and this story explores that.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Greedy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is a cannon sadistic, and Mammon a cannon masochist, and this story explores that. No spoilers save for the first chapter/lesson, and no sexual contact between the brothers. There is however, blood, heavy BDSM, and bondage.   
> I have purposefully made the MC gender neutral, and they do not feature in person in this tale.

Lucifer was not surprised, when he heard a knock from outside his bedroom door, late in the night. It was loud, disrespectful, and before he opened it he could easily guess who would be standing there.

Eyes downcast, fiddling with one of the many rings adorned upon his fingers, was Mammon.

He took a step forwards, expecting Lucifer to swing open the door, but when the first born demon lord did not move, he jerked his head up. 

“Can I help you, Mammon?”

“I wanna talk, let me in.”

“Do you really think I would aquikese to such a demand? It is late, and I have not summoned you, so I do not think it proper that you feel you can barge into my private quarters whenever suits you.”

Mammon dipped his head, and scowled, “Lucifer.... Please?”

Graciously, his need to be respected stated, he swung open the door, and gestured that Mammon could cross the threshold. He masked the growing glee he felt within, as Mammon paced back and forth, his eyes skimming over the various accoutrements about the room, almost as habit rather than conscious effort. Lucifer himself watched as his pale eyed gaze was torn between what he knew to be valuable, and what was newly added that could be evaluated for rarity, as well as ease of resale.

“What calls you here Mammon?” Lucifer said, interrupting Mammon's running totals of the wealth within his room, “I would have though you preoccupied with the human. You two seem to be getting along rather well...Last I heard, you two were sharing a room.”

A brief expression, somewhere between anger and grief and frustration, passed across Mammon's eyes, and his sunglasses did not hide it. 

“You know why I'm here.... Don't make me say it....”

Lucifer crossed his arms, inclining his head, feigning a sense of puzzlement. 

The newest exchange student had certainly stirred things up at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, as human were wont to do, but Mammon's sudden infatuation had been something Lucifer could not have predicted. Moreover, even with his past experiences with pacts, he had still forged a pact with the human, in a matter of days after meeting them.

At first, Lucifer had assumed his brother was merely curious about a new face in the halls, but as time went on, Mammon had become protective, even defensive over the human. His affections had a possessive edge, of course, what else could one expect from the avatar of greed, but for the most part it seemed his feeling were reciprocated.

Lucifer could not deny his brother happiness, so had held his tongue and let the relationship grow stronger. He did however, miss their 'stress relief' sessions, that used to be a fairly regular occurrence whenever one or both of them needed such, but since the human's arrival, that been lacking from Lucifer's schedule. 

He had been expecting that Mammon too, would start to feel a certain need bubble within, like an itch demanding to be scratched. In all fairness, he had been waiting for Mammon for over a week, but reluctance or sheer stubbornness had kept the second-born from his door.

Till now. 

He took a step forwards, circling round Mammon, like a shark sensing the potential of blood. He knew why Mammon was in his quarters, but enjoyed seeing Mammon struggle to admit his needs.   
“You are not often so shy in stating what you want Mammon.... Tell me, are things with the human not as perfect as you thought?”

“Things are.... great.... Just fine. No need to talk about it.....” Mammon waved a hand dismissively, as if trying to banish the topic from the conversation.

At the younger's back, Lucifer allowed himself to draw deep breath, enjoying the torment before him. He smiled, a thin curl to his lips, and leaned in to put a hand on Mammon's shoulder.

“The exchange program is going well, the human is actually integrating rather well. And you were so pleased to have captured their attentions.... No doubt you made clear that you would not share, that the human's affection is all for you....” His voice dipped low, “But it is not enough, is it?”

Mammon shuddered under his grip, his resolve breaking. Through gritted teeth he muttered, “I love them, deeply, as much as a demon can...” His words were surprising sincere, Lucifer noted.   
Mammon continued, “But they are human, and a human has limits.... A human cannot give me everything I need.”

Lucifer curled into Mammon's back, his head coming over his shoulder, and whispered into Mammon's ear, his voice gentle, but his grip tightening.

“And what is it that you need, my greedy brother?”

Mammon dropped back, and let Lucifer take his weight. It was a dance well rehersed over the centuries, and while sometimes Mammon was of a mood to fight and resist, in that moment he was supplication and submission. “Please... I need marks, I need pain.... I need you to hurt me....”

Lucifer smiled, showing a glint of teeth, as he wrapped his arms around his younger sibling, warm and tight, and with no intention of letting go till they both were satisfied.

Lucifer had asked that Mammon undress, and had turned away to offer a semblance of privacy as Mammon took of his clothes and dropped them carelessly into a corner. When he turned back, Mammon had positioned himself laying across the desk. He tsked at the state of his clothes, and moved over to arrange Mammon more to his liking. He guided him down, so that he was braced over the desk rather than upon it, standing to support his own weight. 

Mammon did not often permit Lucifer to tie him down, but something in the elder's demeanour suggested it would be worth his while to let the leather cuffs and chains be strung around him, anchoring him to the desk, his chest pressed against the wood, his legs splayed and secured in a somewhat concerning manner.

His wrists were bound together, with a little give that he could thrash from side to side, but he suspected that this was an intentional amount of slack that he was granted. He twisted, and tested the restraints, but found them surprisingly strong. Something through the metal chain flickered with magic, and while his first thought was that they must be valuable, his second was that there were not many items that could hold down a demon lord, but these seemed like they would bind him, no matter how much he struggled.

Luficer enjoyed the sight, as he ran a gloved hand over the exposed rear presented to him.

Lucifer's touch was gentle, barely making contact at all, as he stepped round the table, and surveyed the flesh laid bare. It was not a sensual touch, nor designed to calm the nerves before they began, but rather how one might appreciate the softness of a piece of fabric, or admire the woodgrain of a fine piece of furniture. 

Like an artist familiarising himself with his canvas before he started to paint, lucifer continued with the gentle appraisal of the demon upon his desk, all the while knowing that Mammon was getting increasingly impatient.

“Get on with it!!”

Lucifer stopped, and stilled, and tipped his head towards Mammon. “Now now, you forget your manners... You are in my room, my domain. You are at my disposal, Mammon, and while I know that you will enjoy tonight's activities, rest assured that I shall also indulge my more deviant … inclinations....”

Mammon drew a short breath, as he let Lucifer's words wash over him. He twisted, testing his bonds, anticipation mounting within him.

He tried to wait and let Lucifer set the pace. In honestly, there was little he could do to affect his situation, and he was grateful that his brother was so willing to help him. He squirmed, and chewed on his lips, counselling himself to 'be good'. 

Lucifer meanwhile, watched with amusement as Mammon attempted to practice patience, a skill he had never quite got the hang of. 

Eventually, Mammon gave up, lifting his head to look at Lucifer, his spine twisted to allow him to see. 

He huffed a breath, “.... I want.... I want, I want, I want.... fuck, Lucifer, I want it, please!!?!” he tripped over words in his desperation, the keen edge of his desires eclipsing all else but him and Lucifer, and the promise of pain hanging in the air between them.

“Such pretty begging,” Lucifer said, as he walked to his cabinet that stored his preferred implements, “And it seems you've even remembered to say please....”

He selected out a paddle, a hardwood smooth item, too heavy to be considered a beginner's toy... if one were a mortal....

He swung, hard, conducting his strength through his arm, and striking against Mammon's bare ass  
“You'll take what I give you, as I decide to give it to you, and be grateful.”

Mammon yelped at the shock of the impact, and flexed against the desk, the cuffs, the chains.  
Then, he relaxed, letting the desk take his weight, as he finally received the pain he craved, the pain no human could morally or physically bestow.

“Thank you!” he gasped, sincere.

Lucifer's chest swelled, proud that he was the only one Mammon could or would turn to to for-fill his needs, and struck again, and again.

Mammon swung as much as he was able, at times angling himself towards Lucifer, other times trying to get away or shield himself. Lucifer did not care, and revelled in that he could grant further strikes or mercy, as he chose to. There was an echoing sound of impact, and Mammon's increasingly vocal gasps and whimpers as Lucifer hit him, hard, enough that the desk started to creak under the force.

“Luc... please...”

“Please what?” even though he already knew the answer.

“Please... I need more!”

“Greedy thing.” Lucifer chided, without venom. His words may have lacked malice, but he followed through with another strike, and another, and another.

Lucifer swung the wooden paddle, feeling its heft in his grip, the hard surface causing pleasing slap against skin, and then the colours.... Mammon's skin flushed first from the impact, reddening and then darkening as the blood vessels ruptured into deep purples. These bruises he used to layer further blows upon, when Mammon was being too quiet for his liking. 

Not that silence was much of an issue, Mammon torn between gasping and begging and pleading and howling. When Lucifer tired of the paddle, he brought out a thick leather strap, and delighted in the change in sound as it flicked across skin, as well as the change in tone from Mammon. 

Between swearing and hissing in pain, the demon lord managed but one word …. 'more'. The avatar of greed embodied his namesake as much Lucifer his of pride. 

Skin was rapidly stuck, the lines neat, working down one ass cheek to the thigh below, then repeating the process again on Mammon's other side. The purples darkened, and were haloed in scarlet blotches, as more and more of his skin was inflicted upon.

Lucifer noted how his own breathing had quickened, and stopped. Mammon writhed on the desk, chains rattling, his backside a range of hues and colours. Lucifer came round to face him, and tipped the pale haired demon's head up to face him with a gloved hand under his chin. His eyes shone with tears, his cheeks damp and his mouth struggling to articulate through the pain.

“Well now, now I've warmed up my arm, let us get properly started.....”

Mammon's head grew heavy in Lucifer's hand, as he bowed his head in submission, in respect and in gratitude.

Lucifer had cast off his jacket, and undone the first buttons of his collar. He had no intend on undressing further, but the exertion warmed him, and he enjoyed the freedom of movement offered by being unencumbered.

The cane was next, thin and whippy, and with a sound that caused Mammon to flinch even before it struck against his skin. He howled, tears leaking from his eyes, as he bucked and pulled at the chains. 

Words were beyond him now, as vivid welts rose across his backside, crissing and crossing till the skin broke like an overripe peach. Blood beaded, and was then splattered wide in red arcs as Lucifer continued, his pace steady, and unhurried. He would step from side to side, to take better aim, and have the cane land where he desired, effectively painting Mammon's rear with his own bright blood.

Lucifer, his breathing heavy, his brow starting to sweat with the effort, paused to consider his work. 

Mammon too, was sweating, the shine of his skin surely stinging as salt water dripped into the wounds on his back. He had strength enough to squirm, grinding himself against the desk, but his chest filled with air in stuttering gasps. He could not even shift his form, not in these chains. Other times he had been bound with his own tail, while Lucifer had ripped into him with claw and tooth, but this time, perhaps as punishment for denying both himself, and Lucifer, the release that these sessions brought them, Lucifer had yet to touch Mammon directly. His gloves, warmed and tight and flecked with blood, remained in place.

The darkest parts of Lucifer delighted in seeing his brother in such a state, the metallic scent of blood heavy in the air, set against the soft sounds of weeping. He drank in the way Mammon's limbs trembled, before finally, finally going limp in complete acceptance that Lucifer needed to hurt him, just as much as he craved to be hurt, allowing Lucifer his turn to be sated.

Lucifer came closer, and with a single finger drew a line down Mammon's back, smearing the blood into artistic swirls. Mammon shuddered at the gentle touch, spine flexing, his skin so heated that Lucifer could feel it through the leather.

“You are doing so well Mammon, but we are not yet done....”

The sound the slap of gloved hand across ruined rear did not drown out Mammon's inhuman cry, high and loud enough it must have hurt his throat. 

If anything, such a noise only spurred Lucifer to smack again, harder than before.

He struck against blood, against bruises, inflaming the skin further, each time relishing in the way Mammon took it, all for sake of his sadism. It was an intoxicating power, to have Mammon here, entirely at his mercy, and one he could not help but push at, just to see how far he could go.

He continued to hit Mammon, beyond providing pain, because he could, and because Mammon could not prevent him from doing so.

His gloves were ruined by the time he was through, and blood had cast to his white shirt. Mammon's ass blazed, and the bound demon lord dragged deep breaths into his chest, sensing that Lucifer was finally satisfied. 

“Thank you...” he whispered, his voice raspy and raw from shouting and screaming, “ Oh thank you, thank you, thank you...”

It took time, both to unlock the chains and pull Mammon's limbs free, and then to rub at the wrists, then arms, then legs, easing the blood flow and coaxing them to loosen after being held in position for so long. Mammon whimpered a little at the ache through his body, but stayed still as Lucifer gently lifted him onto the desk, chest down, so he could rest.

Laying anything heavy or coarse on his beaten behind would be hard to bare, so lucifer took off his shirt, and draped it carefully over Mammon's back to stop him from catching a chill.

He came round, and crouched by the edge of the desk, looking upon his brother with untold fondness. “You took everything so beautifully, everything I had to give. You took it all Mammon, I'm so very proud of you...”

Mammon managed a smile, eyes blinking slowly as he gathered his senses again. 

“Hmmmm, no-one hits like you do Luc....No-one else hurts me as good as you.” his words were slurred, but that did not stop them resonating pleasantly within Lucifer. He doubted Mammon was even wholly aware what he was saying, he seemed to have misplaced his usual snark.

Lucifer smiled, wide. He removed his gloves, tossing them to the floor, and carded his hands through Mammon's pale hair, more at ease than he had felt in a long time. His impulse to rend demons who had slighted him apart ebbed, his temper cooling to something more tame, more manageable.

Mammon mumbled happily, leaning in to Lucifer hands, his expression tear-streaked but content, his eyes unfocused.

He'd not send Mammon away, not when he was in such a state. He needed cleaned, his wounds treated and his clothes laundered, but more than that, he needed time to process the pain he had been subjected to, and to recuperate in a safe place. Lucifer would send for food and water shortly, and give up his bed so that Mammon might sleep soundly. 

Out of courtesy, and to prevent Mammon being disturbed in the night, he would send a message to the exchange student, in case they decided to raise a fuss when they could not find Mammon. 

The human was not stupid, and had a knack for rooting out pieces of information to make sense of the devil way of life. If they did not know or understand the relationship between Mammon and the first born, Lucifer was fairly sure they would come to learn about it very soon. Whether they could appreciate the need Mammon had, that was matched as if by celestial design with Lucifer's own urges, was a matter for tomorrow. 

Lucifer breathed deep, and smiled. He leant in, and whispered to Mammon,   
“Little brother, do not wait so long next time. I shall always be there for you, to give you want you need.”

The End


End file.
